world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011814doirryspor
02:05 GA: Doir is sitting on Ryspor's bed, using his Laptop. "hey dude, just got off the chat with libby, totes getting my wakeself back to my team" 02:07 GT: ~Ryʃpor perkʃ vp from where he'ʃ lovnging in hiʃ recvperacoon, ʃtill fvlly clothed. "Yov ʃpoke to Libby? Di yov talk at all abovt...well, my little gaffe?"~ 02:07 GT: ~*Did~ 02:07 GA: ** i meant chair, not bed 02:07 GA: "yeah but you need to apologize yourself, 'cause thats how apologies work heheh" 02:08 GT: ~"Well, natvrally I'm apologizing. There'ʃ jvʃt one, haha, ʃlight problem..."~ 02:10 GA: "whats the ish?" 02:12 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ a tad ʃheepiʃh. "I...may not have the cleareʃt idea abovt what I'm apologizing for. I mean, obviovʃly ʃhe took offenʃe to my theorizing abovt the natvre of their relationʃhip, and ʃhe Iʃ an alien, bvt vacillation iʃ a perfectly acceptable aʃpect of romance, and really, what waʃ I ʃvppoʃed to think, what with all the bite markʃ?"~ 02:12 GA: "hmm, well, i had a similar 'oh shit i offended libby im fucked now we'll never be friends again' and then like 5 minutes later it was fine" 02:13 GA: "so uh, say sorry, deal with it, dont make comments like that ever again" 02:13 GA: "heheheh its all good" 02:14 GT: ~"Bvt if I don't ʃeem ʃincere enovgh, ʃhe might not accept my apology, and I'd be even WORʃE off!" Ryʃpor groanʃ and ʃinkʃ a little deeper into the recvperacoon.~ 02:14 GA: Doir rocks his feet back and forth in his chair. "i tried apologizing too, and she was like 'nah yer not sincere at all' and it was kind of true! but it ended up okay." 02:15 GT: ~"Really? How?"~ 02:15 GA: "well because im not the one who said the stupid thing hehehe" 02:17 GT: ~"...Oh. Right. Yeʃ." Ryʃpor lookʃ away, embarraʃʃed once more. "Vgh, I really can't ʃay anything withovt it backfiring horribly, can I?"~ 02:18 GA: "well i just blatantly asked for her help despite the fact that ive already taken way too much of her help and it didnt backfire much" 02:18 GA: "she only called me useless once!" 02:18 GT: ~"Haha, that'ʃ better than Joʃʃik, at the very leaʃt."~ 02:19 GA: "oh man, i bet she called him useless like, at least four times." 02:19 GA: "thats gotta hurt" 02:20 GT: ~"I believe her wordʃ were 'idiotic and kind of an aʃʃhole', aʃ well aʃ a rather potic 'aʃ inconʃtant aʃ the ʃea'."~ 02:20 GA: "libby actually said something about me stopping my teams fighting so maybe im not actually completely useless after all?" 02:21 GA: "and i dont mean infighting, i mean the fact that theyre fighting like a million spider bird imps rn" 02:24 GT: ~"ʃo yov're ʃtopping them from fighting the impʃ? I wovld think that'ʃ ʃomewhat covnterprodvctive, really. Impʃ are good ʃovrcʃ of experience and loot, being low-level enemieʃ." He blvʃheʃ. "My apologieʃ, thiʃ iʃ all very like an RPG and I can't help bvt ramble a tad."~ 02:24 GA: "heheh its okay nerdy stuffs cool" 02:25 GA: "anyway, i think they need to be stopped for important quest reasons probably" 02:25 GA: "if you spend all of your time grinding the boars and slimes youll never be able to kill the bosses" 02:25 GA: "at least, not the end game bosses" 02:26 GA: "you gotta do the quests for exp and stuff too" 02:27 GT: ~"Bvt impʃ can alʃo be vʃefvl for gaining money in a pinch, don't forget. I've more than once cleared ovt a low-level dvngeon again merely becavʃe I waʃ ʃhort on caegarʃ."~ 02:27 GA: "also true" 02:27 GT: ~"Althovgh, perhapʃ that doeʃn't apply here, where money ʃeemʃ to be an abʃtract cvrrency at beʃt..."~ 02:27 GA: "no, money is important" 02:27 GA: "its used to buy stamps" 02:28 GT: ~"...Oh, right, haha. I'd forgot abovt yovr little plan."~ 02:29 GA: "oh im not going through with that" 02:29 GA: "the mail is dangerous. very deadly" 02:29 GT: ~"...It iʃ?"~ 02:29 GA: "yeah apparently the herald cant even imagine how horrible the damage to me would be if i rode the mail" 02:30 GA: "and he was like, a psychotic killer and scares even jack, right?" 02:31 GT: ~"Hrm, trve. Perhapʃ it'ʃ not the beʃt idea to ʃend yovrʃelf throvgh the mail, then."~ 02:31 GA: "also, i picked up a lot of things by hanging in that memo that is sometimes real, and null's getting god tier'd by jack" 02:32 GT: ~"God Tiered?"~ 02:32 GA: "yeah something that scarlet mentioned to sami a while ago as a way to get ahead in the game" 02:33 GA: "which she told me about, and i havent heard anything about it since" 02:33 GA: "...until now." 02:39 GA: "yeah im hopin to god tier somehow so i can be so not useless" 02:40 GT: ~"Yov're not vʃeleʃʃ, thovgh."~ 02:40 GA: "yeah when libby told me i should stop the fighting i was like" 02:40 GA: "inspired that i could do something and someone expected me to be able to do it" 02:41 GT: ~"I think that yovr main problem iʃ yov're too hard on yovrʃelf, really. Yov make yovrʃelf ovt to be a vʃeleʃʃ idiot, and the more yov believe that, the more trve it becomeʃ. Yov jvʃt have to break the cycle, that'ʃ all."~ 02:42 GA: "okay" 02:42 GA: "its kinda hard when like 22/23 people are callin me a useless idiot but ill try" 02:43 GT: ~"Yov can ʃtart by making the nvmber 21. Covnt yovrʃelf, remember?" Ryʃpor ʃmileʃ encovragingly at him.~ 02:43 GA: "i did count myself" 02:44 GA: "me included would have been 24" 02:45 GT: ~"Yov - oh, I ʃee." Ryʃpor'ʃ hvrt expreʃʃion morphʃ into one of comprehenʃion.~ 02:45 GA: "see, im actually learning and doing the self confidence thing" 02:46 GA: Doir gives a big, goofy grin, but behind he's still a self deprecating little shit who still believes hes useless. 02:46 GA: b/c he aint learned shit 02:47 GA: (the grin totes wavers for like a second and it might be noticable) 02:48 GT: ~Ryʃpor doeʃn't fail to notice the ʃlight tremor, and glareʃ at Doir. "Yov ARE telling the trvth, aren't yov?"~ 02:50 GA: The color would drain from Doir's face if he had any. "um... ill be honest, not entirely. still a bit a' self doubt in this noggin." 02:52 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃighʃ. "I thovght ʃo." He trieʃ to ʃmile throvgh a ʃtab of gvilt for not being a better moirail. "I-it'ʃ not an overnight proceʃʃ, don't worry. The important thing iʃ yov're at the very leaʃt making an effort."~ 02:54 GA: "mhm! effort is important! at least, thats what adults usually say. and then they give crappy ribbons that dont really mean anything, heheh." Doir smiles a genuiune smile this time. 02:56 GT: ~"Hahaha."~ 02:57 GA: Doir looks away, completely guilty that he hasn't made much prgress at all with his feelings. He's gone from 0 self esteem to like, 2%, and he knows it. 03:04 GA: Doir rocks a bit more in his chair. He's quite antsy. "well, besides my crippling emotional issues uh i mean issues we're currently dealing with, anything else we need to work on?" 03:05 GA: "my hair could use a bit of combing. the sonic fro is only so natural." 03:05 GA: "do you have a comb?" 04:19 GT: ~"Crippling emotional iʃʃveʃ? That'ʃ perhapʃ a tad draʃtic, don't yov think?" Ryʃpor ʃtartʃ climbing ovt of hiʃ recvperacoon, frowning at the ʃtate of hiʃ clothing. "Vgh, thiʃ iʃ going to take eternity to come off."~ 04:22 GA: "yeah i guess crippling is a bit far. er, isnt getting covered in gunk every time you try to sleep kind of a waste? unless that gunk is healthy for trolls" 04:24 GT: ~"Well, it'ʃ a bit of a dovble-edged ʃword, really. ʃopor ʃlime iʃ the only known ʃvbʃtance to ʃtave off the night terrorʃ that plagve ovr ʃpecieʃ, bvt if conʃvmed in great amovntʃ it'ʃ highly detrimental to the ʃtate of one'ʃ thinkpan. Natvrally, we are diʃcovraged from eating it."~ 04:25 GA: Doir resists the urge to immedietly eat some upon hearing that. 04:27 GA: "can i captchalogue some of that for future alchemical use" 04:29 GT: ~"Certainly!" He ʃtepʃ aʃide ʃo Doir can ʃample the ʃlime.~ 04:30 GA: Doir takes a bit, with a quick "thanks." He's totally eating some later. 04:35 GA: Doir sits back down with a complete poker face on. He's got the mischevious agenda. 04:36 GT: ~"What exactly are yov going to vʃe it for, if I may aʃk?"~ 04:36 GA: "oh i saw some cool lookin needle guns and if this stuff impairs the mind then maybe i could combine them" 04:36 GA: "and i wont use it for anything else at all" 04:37 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ very ʃvʃpiciovʃ. "Of covrʃe. Yov alʃo wovldn't do ʃomething ʃilly like EAT it, wovld yov?"~ 04:38 GA: "why, would that cause problems?" 04:38 GA: "idk i mean its not like im gonna do that anyway thats a horrible idea" 04:39 GT: ~"Yeʃ, it wovld! Were yov not liʃtening to a word I ʃaid? ʃopor iʃ addictive, Doir. It iʃ the moʃt effective opiate known to trollkind, and if eaten, it can do itʃ job TOO well. I heard reportʃ of trollʃ being cvlled for ʃopor addictionʃ all the time on Alternia. Thiʃ iʃ not a ʃvbʃtance to be trifled with."~ 04:40 GT: ~Ryʃpor walkʃ over and gripʃ Doir'ʃ ʃhovlderʃ. "Yov will vʃe the ʃlime for yovr needle gvnʃ and NOTHING ELʃE, do yov vnderʃtand?"~ 04:40 GA: "okay, okay, i got it" 04:40 GA: Doir grabs his shoulders lightly and grins. "come on, heheheh, im not that stupid!" 04:43 GA: Doir grabs captchalogues his laptop, and gets ready to go back to his room. "alright, palebud, ive gotta go sleep and rejoin my team!" 04:43 GA: "see ya later, ryspor! <> <>!" 04:44 GT: ~"In a while, Doir." He waveʃ goodbye, chvckling.~ 04:44 GA: Doir smiles more and leaves. Heheheheheheheheheheheh. 04:45 GA: In his room, he sits on his bed, deciding whether or not to eat just a little. 04:46 GA: "it couldnt hurt thaaaaat much just to try it... yknow, for science... doir, youve got a +4 will, you shouldnt be havin thoughts like this..." Doir chatters to himself like a weirdo for a little while before coming to a decision. 04:46 GA: His decision is just to try a bit. 04:46 GA: DOES RYSPOR WALK IN AS HE IS ABOUT TO EAT 04:47 GT: ~Ryʃpor trieʃ vainly to clean the ʃlime off of hiʃ clotheʃ, and ʃighʃ, realizing it'ʃ not going to happen anytime ʃoon. He walkʃ over to Doir'ʃ room and pokeʃ hiʃ head in, ʃaying "Vm, actvally, Doir, do yov think I covld trovble yov for a change of - " He ʃtopʃ dead aʃ he ʃeeʃ what Doir iʃ doing.~ 04:48 GA: "eeeeeagh this is not what it looks like i was just smelling it" 04:48 GA: "...for science" 04:48 GA: "whaddya need" 04:49 GA: Doir quickly puts his hand behind his back and lets out a nervous giggle. 04:49 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ even more angry, if poʃʃible. He walkʃ over and ʃlapʃ the ʃample from hiʃ handʃ, eyeʃ blazing with frvʃtration and hvrt.~ 04:49 GA: "um, um, um, uh, ah..." 04:50 GA: Doir loses his smile, and his eyes widen. Oh shit. 04:51 GT: ~"I TOLD YOV NOT *FIVE* ʃECONDʃ AGO TO NEVER EAT ʃOPOR ʃLIME VNDER *ANY* CIRCVMʃTANCEʃ! NOT. FIVE. ʃECONDʃ. AND *THIʃ* Iʃ WHAT YOV DO THE INʃTANT MY BACK Iʃ TVRNED? YOV - " He iʃ ʃhaking Doir vigorovʃly throvghovt thiʃ, and at the end throwʃ him down onto the bed and jvʃt ʃcreamʃ at him.~ 04:51 GA: Doir falls back on his bed crying silently in a huge, pouty frown, realizing just how bad he's screwed up this time. 04:52 GA: "i... i- i thought-" Doir attempts to make a sentence but he cannot. 04:52 GA: He just lies there while Ryspor is screaming in complete terror. 04:53 GT: ~"DO YOV JVʃT NOT *LIʃTEN* TO ME? Iʃ THAT IT? HAVE YOV *EVER* LIʃTENED? AM I MERELY ʃOME-ʃOME ʃORT OF *TOOL* TO BE VʃED WHEN NEEDED AND IGNORED AT ALL OTHER TIMEʃ? I HAVE TRIED *ʃO HARD* IN THIʃ RELATIONʃHIP, AND *THIʃ* Iʃ HOW YOV REPAY ME?" ~ 04:54 GT: ~Ryʃpor pvncheʃ the wall to emphaʃize the "thiʃ", and a ʃmall dent iʃ left in the plaʃter.~ 04:55 GA: Doir cannot utter a single word. He simply covers his eyes and trembles on his bed. 04:58 GT: ~"WELL, PERHAPʃ IT'ʃ TIME TO *CALL OFF* THIʃ LITTLE FARCE, HMM? THEN YOV CAN BE LEFT ALONE WITH YOVR ʃELF-DEPRECATION AND YOVR *INFVRIATING IMPVLʃIVENEʃʃ*!" ~ 04:59 GA: Doir is now not much more than a phone set to vibrate which has closed eyes that also pour tears out of them. 05:03 GT: ~"I *TRVʃTED* YOV. I GAVE YOV *EVERYTHING*. I TRIED TO *HELP* Aʃ BEʃT I COVLD. AND *THIʃ* Iʃ WHAT I HAVE TO ʃHOW FOR MY EFFORTʃ."~ 05:05 GA: Doir tries his best to say something, to say how he tried too and he's sorry, but all he can do is make an 's' noise and continue crying. 05:08 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtandʃ back and takeʃ a few ʃhvddering breathʃ, calming himʃelf down enovgh to ʃtand back and look coldly at the ʃhivering wreck that iʃ Doir. "Goodbye, Doir," he finally ʃayʃ qvietly, ʃtrvggling to keep vnbridled highblood fvry ovt of hiʃ voice. "Pleaʃe don't contact me again."~ 05:08 GT: ~He tvrnʃ and walkʃ ovt the door, retvrning to hiʃ room, cloʃing the door, and ʃvbmerging it once more. It'ʃ harder to tell that he'ʃ crying that way.~ 05:09 GA: Doir makes sounds which can only be described as 'high pitched death squealing' and falls asleep.